When Heroes Go Down Trailer
by Sethoz
Summary: When heroes Go down, we find that they are human just like the rest of us... ruled by the heart. Can love overcome everything in its way? Including distance, memory and people who wish to keep you apart?


**Disclaimer: **I have no one to blame but myself. and **Tatsu,** who wanted a Tom/Mina. Well, here it is, it may not be just what you were looking for though... don't own anything bar the plot. Enjoy! Oh and it is all Denethor's fault, as always.

_:::_

_We rush past the streets of London, not stopping to look at anything as we move. We near the docks, the dark water of the Thames right in front of us. Just as it looks as if we are about to fall in, we stop and the great Nautilus rises out of the water in front of us. It looms so high that the top is out of shot._

**_Tom: [v/o]_ **Whoa...

_We quickly flash and we are standing in Gray's library, looking from Tom Sawyer's point of view as Mina turns towards him, flirting with him to mock Dorian._

_There is a blinding flash and we suddenly switch to Venice, as Mina lifts her hand to touch the small cut on Agent Sawyer's face. There is an almost tender look on her face as she draws her hand away._

_We flash again and we are on the conning tower, Mina smiling, her finger on Tom's lips as she whispers something. Slowly, hope dawns on Tom's face._

_There is yet another flash and when the image returns we are in Mina Harker's cabin, Tom Sawyer sitting on her bed, the vampire next to him. There is no talking as the two turn to each other, then lean ever so slowly closer. The two heads are now almost touching, as the lips move, meeting each other. The screen slowly goes black as the two kiss._

**Love can be a wonderful thing...**

_We switch to the grand dining room of the Nautilus. Skinner and Tom are standing in a corner, talking about something, a dopey smile on the American's face. He is watching Mina as she talks to Dr. Jekyll. _

_We flash and change view points, so we can see from Mina's eyes. She half turns from Jekyll to look over at Tom who flashes a smile at her._

_Suddenly we are thrown into a ballroom, where Tom and Mina are dancing, soft classical music playing in the background. Tom is dressed smartly and Mina is for once wearing a dress that isn't black, instead it is a pale green, which looks wonderful on her, the green too pale to make her seem festive._

**...Until it all goes wrong.**

_Tom wipes at his eyes with his arm, shaking his head in disbelief, the blond locks falling around his face, shrouding it. He stands up from the bed he was sitting on and grabs at Mina as she turns to leave. Slowly the vampire looks back at him._

**_Tom:_ **Just tell me the truth! For once, tell me the truth... do you love me? Did you ever love me?

_There is a long, almost unbearably pause as the two stare at each other, Tom's eyes searching Mina's face. She drops her gaze to look at the floor instead._

**_Mina:_ **... no...

**And we find that not only are heroes human like the rest of us...**

_There is the sound of running footsteps and we see the door to Mina Harker's cabin slam open. There is no-one in the door frame however, just a floating coat and panting breath to show us Skinner is standing there._

**_Skinner:_ **Tom's gone!

_We flash and find we are suddenly on the dusty plains in America. There is the sound of horses and slowly three walk past the camera. The first carries Tom Sawyer. His shoulders are sagged, his head bent, looking every inch a broken man. Behind him comes a dark haired young man, his hair curly yet short. This is Oliver, a new friend on Tom's. There is a pensive look on his face as he watches Tom's back. The last horse is carrying a young man with short, spiky blond hair. He is called Lee, another new friend of Tom's and he grins cheerfully, seemingly unaware of the somber mood._

**They fall just as hard too.**

_Lee is facing Mina, his normally cheerful expression gone. In its place is pure anger and is it clear that such an expression is not normal for him. He clenches his fists, his whole body shaking with barely suppressed rage. In the background Jekyll and Nemo linger, clearly unsure of what to do, if anything._

**_Lee:_** You destroyed him! He survived everything life threw at him and became a better person for it, but you, you goddamn broke him with a single word!

_We get a brief shot of Mina's face after Lee's outburst. There is no emotion at all on her face, as if what she is feeling cannot be expressed on her face._

**Love can be a terrible thing...**

_Tom is walking along the side of a cliff, tear stains on his face, though his gaze is empty. He stops and bows his head, turning to look down the cliff, at the dusty ground below. There is suddenly the sound of gunfire and shouting. Tom instinctively ducks, stepping forward. His feet dangle over the edge and for a moment it looks as if he is about to fall._

**_Oliver:[v/o]_ **Tom!

_We flash away from the scene before we can find out if Tom falls or not. We are now back on board the Nautilus, Mina bending over an experiment. From the doorway stands Dr. Jekyll, his fingers running over his watch. A few tears fall from Mina's face, but she carries on her experiment._

**...Until you undo your mistake.**

_Dr. Jekyll seems to gather some courage from somewhere and strides into the room. Mina turns to face him, her blue eyes filled with tears that she has refused to let fall._

**Dr. Jekyll: **Go after him... before it _really_ is too late.

**But when the memory of that love is lost...**

_Oliver sighs, a glass of some amber colored liquid in his hands. Skinner sits next to him, a drink in his hand as well. Oliver slams the glass on the table and looks over at Mina, who is standing stiffly a few feet away._

**_Oliver: _**He doesn't know you anymore...

**...when a whole year is taken from you...**

_We flash and time slows as if we are in flashback. This belief is further enhanced by the fact the whole scene looks faded slightly. Tom is lying in a bed, his eyes closed as his chest rises and falls. Sitting in a chair next to him is an older man, his brown hair slicked back over his head. His gaze never moves from Tom as he waits. This is Richard._

**_Nemo:[v/o] _**You mean he doesn't know any of us?

**And someone else is determined to keep it that way...**

_Richard is sitting in a wooden cabin. We are placed so we are looking right into his face as he glares, the gaze hard._

**_Richard:_ **The boy must _not _remember that year. Do you understand me?

_The camera spins round and we find he is talking to Lee and Oliver. The two look slightly unsure but nod anyway, standing up and bowing to Richard before vanishing through the open door, the cold laugh of Richard lingering in their ears._

**Can love truly conquer all?**

**Shane West**

_The horse Tom is riding falls to the ground, an arrow sticking out of its side. Tom rolls as it falls, spinning to face the camera, his twin Colt's already firing._

**Peta Wilson**

_Mina smiles lightly as she looks down at a photo of herself and Tom, posing stiffly._

**Jeremy Irons **

_Richard storms forward, a glare twisting his face as he stares at someone off screen._

**Tony Curran**

_Skinner drinks a shot of whiskey, slamming the glass on the table. There is a row of empty glasses. _

**Adam Brody**

_He is facing Oliver who looks drunk, even as he lifts his own glass to his lips._

**Gordon Michael Woolvett **

_Lee runs, trying to grab the reins of a loose horse._

**Jason Flemyng**

_Jekyll growls and throws some of his potion against the wall, smashing the bottle._

**Naseeruddin Shah**

_Nemo slashes at something off screen, concentration in his eyes._

**When Heroes Go Down.**

_Tom and Mina lean in for a kiss, Tom's hand cupping her face. There is a sigh as the two kiss. Suddenly Tom sits upright and we are no longer in the kiss. Instead we are in a small darkened room, a faint moon sending its rays through the window. Tom runs his hand through his hair, panting lightly._

**_Tom:[v/o]_** Do you love me? Did you ever love me?

**The descent begins... July.**


End file.
